A Crime Not To Rhyme
by TeenQueen661
Summary: Summary inside. : Please read and review! : A Christmas one-shot dedicated to an amazing fanfiction author. Merry Christmas Alisi Thorndyke! :D


**A Crime Not To Rhyme.**

**Summary: It's Starlight Night and Slider wants to get Jackie a ****special present. He decides on jewellery and a poem, but he's ****a skateboarder, not a poet. The night before Starlight Night, ****Slider has a dream, where he's in a world where it's a crime ****not to rhyme.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cyberchase.**

**A/N: Here's the Christmas one-shot dedicated to my fanfiction friend, who's like my sister (since I don't have one). Merry Christmas Alisi Thorndyke!**

It's the biggest holiday celebrated in Cyberspace. In Gollywood, there's a huge parade for it every year. In Penguia, flying penguins deliver presents to everyone in Cyberspace. It's a holiday that Hacker tries to ruin every single year, but fails miserably.

Yes, it's Starlight Night.

As the holiday approaches, the Cybermall is packed with cyber citizens doing some last minute shopping for the holiday. The annual Gollywood parade is being organized and the grand marshall is carefully being selected. The lucky penguins, which include the Cybersquad's friend, Fluff, are anxiously waiting to travel to the ice palace to be dusted with magical snowflakes, so they can fly all around Cyberspace, delivering presents.

Control Central looks perfectly normal during this time of year, with the exception of bright rainbow lights hanging from various parts of the location. Inside was just as decorated as the outside.

In the main room where Motherboard was located, the Cybersquad, including Slider, were busy preparing for the amazing holiday, which was the very next day. Due to so many missions, they weren't able to decorate Control Central and wrap presents until last minute. As a result, each Cybersquad member was running back and forth throughout Control Central, getting everything ready.

Matt was standing on a wooden chair, next to a large coniferous tree, wrapping strings of colourful lights around the tree. On the floor below the tree was Slider, who was kneeling next to an open cardboard box, rummaging inside for decorations.

"Pass me some of those red bows," Matt told Slider.

Slider reached into the box and grabbed a handful of red bows, and handing them to Matt. Matt took the bows and tossed them into his backpack, so he could decorated the tree easier, without having all the bows falling from his arms and onto the floor.

Inez sat near the two boys, surrounded by sealed boxes, all different sizes, which contained Starlight Night presents for her friends. She grabbed some shiny red wrapping paper and began to wrap a small box.

"Dude, where is the star?" Slider asked, unable to find it in the box. "It's the most important part of the tree."

"Check the spare room, Slider," Digit suggested, from high in the air, where he was putting up more strings of colourful lights.

Slider nodded, leaving the room. As he left, Jackie walked in, with a clipboard in one hand and a pencil in another. She had a pink apron that had flour stains on it. She was the one who got organized and was making sure everyone was on schedule.

"Okay, the star-shaped cookies are in the oven," Jackie announced, checking it off on her clipboard. "How's the tree coming along?"

"It's coming along great," Matt answered, tying more red bows to the tree. "Slider just left to fetch the star."

"Alright then," Jackie replied, looking up at Digit, who was still attaching strings of lights around the place. "Digit, are you almost done?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Digit asked.

"I need you to print out those Starlight Night cards for our closest friends," Jackie explained. "Make sure there's one for each person. Don't forget to double check."

"Jackie is right," Inez said, attaching a silver bow to the top of one of the wrapped presents. "Last year, Shari Spotter didn't get a card from us, and I felt bad that we didn't check again to be sure we had cards for everyone."

"Here's the list of our closest friends," Jackie said, taking a sheet of paper from her clipboard and holding it in the air for Digit to get. "Remember, double-check, and make sure everyone on this list gets a card."

Digit took the list and hovered out of the room, using his propeller tail. As he left, Slider entered the room, carrying a small box in his hand, that contained the bright Starlight Night star.

"Here's the star, Matt," Slider said, showing Matt the box.

"Just leave it on the floor," Matt replied, tying more bows to the tree. "We'll put it on last."

Slider turned to Jackie. "Are you making your famous hot chocolate for tomorrow, Jacks?"

Jackie nodded, smiling at her boyfriend. "With marshmallows. Just the way you like it."

"Awesome," Slider replied.

"Well, I'm going to check on those cookies," Jackie said, leaving the room. "Once they're finished, we'll go wrap our presents."

Once Jackie was out of the room, Inez turned to Slider, smirking.

"So, what are you getting Jackie for Starlight Night?" Inez asked.

"I saved up snelfus to buy Jackie something special," Slider answered. "It's a beautiful heart-shaped ruby red and diamond pendant."

Inez smiled. "Is it on a delicate silver chain?"

Slider nodded, grinning. "Only the best for my girlfriend."

Matt hopped off the chair, to get more bows from the box. "Jackie is going to love that, dude."

"Why don't you give her a poem to go along with it?" Inez suggested, placing some wrapped presents underneath the tree. "She loves poetry."

"It's a good idea, but I'm not good at poetry," Slider answered, sighing. "I'm more of a skater type of guy."

"Jackie will love it, regardless if it's good or not," Inez explained. "She'll be happy, knowing it came from you."

"Well, I'll give it a shot then," Slider said.

"Alright, why don't you go to your room - the one built for you since you stay at Control Central a lot," Inez suggested. "You can work on your poem and wrap your presents there. We'll tell Jackie not to bother you too much, so you'll have time to brainstorm some ideas for the poem."

"We won't tell her what you're giving her," Matt added. "We'll just tell her not to bother you too much."

Slider nodded, leaving the room.

---

Slider's room in Control Central was not too small, but not too big either. The walls were light blue, while the floor had shiny black tiles on it. There was a bed against one of the walls, with soft white pillows and a large orange blanket on top. Next to the bed was a wooden night table, with a lamp on top. Against another wall was a bookshelf, with an orange skateboard and helmet at the front.

There was a window on one of the walls. Three pictures were hanging on the wall that Slider's bed was against. One was a picture of the five members of the Cybersquad on vacation in Solaria. The one next to it was a picture of Slider with two of his Radopolis friends, Jubasco and Surohko at the Radopolis Grand Prix. The picture hanging closest to his bed was of his girlfriend, Jackie, posing outside his garage in Radopolis.

Against another wall was a wooden desk and chair. That was where Slider sat for the rest of the day, writing a poem for Jackie. He kept scribbling things down and crossing them out after. By the end of the day, the wastebasket next to his desk was overflowing with crumpled up pieces of paper. There were pencil shavings scattered across the desk, and the pencil he was using to write with was now the size of a paper clip.

Jackie eventually brought him a tray, containing a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a small bag of potato chips, and a glass of orange juice. When she asked if everything was alright, he said he was fine and took the tray from her. Slider finished wrapping his presents during the day, whenever he took a break from writing. He handed Jackie the presents and she left to put them under the tree. After eating dinner, he changed into his red pyjamas and crawled into bed.

"So much for the poem," Slider said to himself, as he turned off the lamp next to his bed. "I can't write a poem even if my life depended on it."

With that said, Slider fell asleep.

---

When Slider woke up, he realized he wasn't in his bed at Control Central. He sat up and observed his surroundings. He seemed to be sitting in the middle of a dirt path in some sort of forest. There were many coniferous trees around him and crickets could be heard chirping in the background.

"Where am I?" he asked himself, standing up. "This doesn't look a thing like Control Central. It doesn't even look like Cyberspace."

While Slider was in a deep thought, trying to figure out what was going on, Shari approached him on a galloping horse. She didn't look a thing like Shari though. Instead of her wizard robes, she was wearing a red plaid long-sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and brown cowboy boots. Around her neck was a red bandana. The only thing that didn't seem to change about her appearance was her neat upper ponytail at the back of her head, and her purple glasses that framed her eyes.

Noticing Slider in front of her, she pulled on the reins of the horse. The horse stopped galloping, only inches away from Slider.

Hearing something neigh, Slider turned around and came face to face with a brown horse and a cowgirl version of Shari Spotter.

"Hey, Shari, where am I?" Slider asked.

"Poetsville of course," Shari answered. "Step away from the horse."

"Seriously Shari, what's going on?" Slider asked.

"Have you gone insane?" Shari questioned, as though she had no idea who he was. "My name is Mary Jane."

Slider raised a brown eyebrow. "Huh?"

"I'm the girlfriend of Matt, or did you forget?" Shari answered. "You're the one who hasn't got a girlfriend yet."

"I have a girlfriend!" Slider answered, irritated. "Her name is Jackie."

"Jackie is a queen, as far as I know," Shari told Slider. "She's still single, but now I must go."

"Ugh, can you just tell me how to get back to Cyberspace?" Slider questioned, angrily.

"There's no Cyberspace, you icky piece of slime!" Shari spat, as though she hated him for years. "And don't you know it's a crime not to rhyme?"

With that said, Shari rode off on her brown horse, down the dirt path. Slider stood there for a moment, wondering what just happened. For one thing, Shari a.k.a Mary Jane hated him. Secondly, she was dating Matt. Matt dated Inez in the real world. Thirdly, Jackie was a queen in this world and was single. Slider groaned.

"Of all places to be stuck in," Slider muttered to himself. "I'm stuck in a place where I could get thrown in jail for being unable to rhyme."

Deep in thought once again, Slider made his way down the dirt path, in hopes of finding a town where he could get help.

---

After a fifteen to twenty minute walk, Slider made it out of the dark forest and came across a town. The sky was a beautiful shade of light blue, complete with fluffy clouds. The town was made up of one long street, with buildings on each side of the street. Townspeople were out and about, working, shopping, and basically doing anything you could do in the town.

Slider walked along one of the sidewalks, trying to find someone he knew, so he could ask for help. If Shari was here, then other people he knew should be here as well. As he walked, he passed by a trio of giggly girls, who whispered to each other about how attractive Slider was. He rolled his eyes and continued making his way through town.

It wasn't long until Slider came across a bakery. Outside was a little wooden stand, with a silver tray containing slices of chocolate cake on top. Behind the stand was Creech. She had on her usual outfit - a pink T-Shirt with yellow flowers on it, and blue pants. However, over her clothes was a white apron, with a white chef's hat over her mint green shoulder-length hair.

"Hi, I'm Creech, and this is where I bake," Creech said to Slider, gesturing to the bakery behind her. "May I offer you a free slice of chocolate cake?"

"Creech, thank goodness," Slider said, sounding relieved. "I was beginning to think this was a nightmare. Why aren't you at the palace, reigning over Tikiville?"

"Sorry, I'm not royalty, my dear," Creech answered, sweetly. "Queen Jackie is the one in charge here."

"Creech, please tell me you're lying," Slider said, desperately. "This can't be true."

"I don't lie, that's such a bad crime," Creech explained. "Almost as bad as refusing to rhyme."

"Listen, I don't belong here," Slider told Creech. "I belong in another world - a world where you run Tikiville, Shari attends Frogsnorts, and Jackie is my girlfriend."

"Excuse me, are you alright?" Creech asked, worried, and at the same time, scared. "You're giving me quite a fright."

"I'm fine, I just need to find my way back to my real world," Slider explained. "Is there anyone here I can ask for help?"

"Well, there's a witch living in a hut down the street," Creech answered. "She could definitely help you. She's a wise person to meet."

"Thanks, Creech," Slider thanked, and began making his way down the sidewalk.

"Sir, please rhyme, and try not to fail," Creech warned. "If the Queen finds out, you'll be thrown in jail."

Slider groaned, trying to ignore Creech. He knew he couldn't rhyme. All he knew was that the witch living in a hut down the street would be able to help him, and hopefully return him back to Cyberspace, let alone wake him up from his horrible nightmare.

---

On the beautiful, tall, green hills of Poetsville, was a large, luxurious castle, complete will dozens of towers and an alligator moat. The drawbridge was currently down, as knights in shining armour were pacing back and forth across the bridge, occasionally stopping to compare weapons with their fellow knights.

Inside the castle lived the beautiful Queen Jackie. Her family has been on the throne for many years and they've been known as the best rhymers in all of Poetsville. Her ancestors were the ones who made rhyming a law in their kingdom and breaking the law would result in cruel punishment.

Queen Jackie was sitting on her comfy gold throne in the throne room. She wore a red, off-the-shoulder evening gown. It was skin-tight from the waist up, and flowed down to the floor from the waist down. On her feet were red high heels. Around her neck was an expensive ruby and diamond gold necklace, with matching earrings dangling from her ears. Her dark hair was in the usual upper bun at the back of her head, kept in place with a red scrunchy. An exquisite ruby and diamond gold crown was placed neatly on her head.

One of the knights entered the castle through the front doors and walked on the red carpet, towards Queen Jackie. He pulled off his helmet and knelt in front of Jackie, bowing his head. He had red shaggy hair on his head.

"Your Highness, I've got something important to tell you," the knight said. "Perhaps you could tell us what to do."

Jackie nodded. "Tell me at once."

"A person by the name of Mary Jane spotted a foreigner in your town, your Majesty," the knight explained. "He ignored her when she told him it was mandatory to rhyme, you see."

"You know I don't allow riff-raff who don't rhyme in my land," Jackie answered, strictly. "Gather together some of your fellow knights and find him, understand?"

"What would you like us to do with him after, your Highness?" the knight asked. "Should we throw him in the dungeon? Or perhaps torture him and cause him distress?"

"Nonsense, Sir Matthew, I will decide his fate," Jackie answered. "Go and capture him before it's too late!"

Knowing the consequences he would have to face if he disobeyed the queen, Sir Matthew quickly slipped his helmet over his head and bolted for the doors.

---

Meanwhile, Slider was walking through the town, when he came upon a small wooden hut in the middle of an open meadow. There was a wooden barrel in front of the front window. Some of the windows contained cracked panes of glass. Smoke was rising from the chimney.

Slider approached the hut slowly. With his clenched right fist, he knocked on the door carefully. Considering the hut was in pretty bad shape, he was afraid if he knocked too hard, the door would fall down.

After a few seconds, a girl opened the door. She wore purple and black wizard robes, and black boots. Her short brown hair went down to her shoulders and curled outwards, with a purple and black pointed hat over her head. In her right hand was a silver wand.

"Buenos dias, senor," the girl chirped, happily. "Come on in through the door."

"Thanks," Slider thanked, stepping into the hut.

Just as he predicted, the hut was very small on the inside. There was a wooden bed in the corner with a few white pillows and a multi-coloured quilt on it. There was a fireplace nearby, containing a crackling fire underneath a large, bubbling, black cauldron. There was also a wooden table nearby, with two wooden chairs opposite each other. Against one of the walls was a bookshelf, containing many different spellbooks.

Once the witch closed the door, she gestured for Slider to take a seat at the table. He did so, and she headed towards the bubbling cauldron, grabbing a glass jar from atop the table on the way.

"Inez is the name," she said, unscrewing the jar. "Magic is my game."

"Nice to meet you," Slider said. "I'm Slider."

"So, is there anything I can do for you?" Inez asked, taking a handful of small eyeballs from inside the jar and tossing them into the cauldron. "I assume you're in trouble and have no idea what to do."

"Yeah, I don't belong in this world," Slider explained. "I'm from Cyberspace. Do you know how I can get back there?"

"I only know a bit, but I wish I knew more," Inez answered, looking at the contents in the cauldron. "I've read about it, but I've never been there before."

"Do you know how I can get back there?" Slider asked.

"I think I know of a spell that will help you," Inez replied, examining the spellbooks on her bookshelf. She pulled out a large purple one. "Ah, I think this will do."

Just then, there was a loud knock on the wooden door. Startled, Inez and Slider turned to look at the door, wondering who could be outside the hut.

"Come on out, whoever is in there!" a male voice yelled, knocking on the door. "Step outside with your hands in the air!"

"Oh, shoot, it must be a royal guard," Inez whispered, worried. "They're the only ones who knock that hard."

"They must have found out I was here," Slider said, looking around the hut. "I got to get out of here."

"Behind this bookshelf is a back door," Inez explained, sliding the bookshelf aside, revealing a wooden door. "You escape, and I'll distract the guard. Nothing more."

"Where do I go, though?" Slider asked, frantically. "I still need to get out of this world."

"Don't try and hide!" the male voice shouted again, banging on the door. "Open the door, or we're coming inside!"

"Go and see the Queen," Inez said, urgently, while leaning against the front door in the process. "She may be strict, but she's definitely not mean."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Slider asked, worried. "Once she finds out that I can't rhyme, I'll be thrown in the dungeon."

"You must go, the palace isn't far," Inez answered. "Get the Queen to help you before the guards tell her who you are."

"Okay, thanks so much," Slider said, pushing open the back door and running outside.

---

Inside the castle, Queen Jackie was still sitting on her throne, her head leaning on her right hand. She was currently listening to one of her townspeople complain about land disputes. She yawned, feeling absolutely bored. She would have sent him off if he wasn't rhyming, but to her displeasure, he was rhyming.

" - so, it's been bad for business in East Oakland," the townsperson explained. "There, and also in West Pokeland."

"Enough, the information I have is a lot," Jackie said, yawning again. "Off you go. "I'll give your concerns for the thought."

The townsperson bowed and headed out the double doors. Slider passed him on the way in. He walked down the red carpet, towards Jackie, who was looking at him with more interest than the townsperson, who just left.

"I have a problem, a major problem," Slider explained, before realizing he wasn't rhyming. "I mean, oh, no, I don't know where to go."

The Queen looked at him, suspiciously. "Please rhyme, or you will pay dearly. State the facts slowly and clearly."

Slider wasn't kidding when he said he couldn't rhyme if his life depended on it.

"I'm Slider, and, uh, I'm - " Slider stuttered, getting frustrated. "Ugh, listen your Highness, I don't belong in this world. I live in Cyberspace, and the wise witch living in a hut told me you could help me."

Jackie looked insulted. "This is an outrage! How dare you speak to me without rhyming!"

"I apologize, Queen Jackie," Slider said, forgetting to rhyme. "I really do."

Just then, Sir Matthew came running into the throne room, with two other guards behind him. They apparently got no information out of Inez and decided to hurry back to the palace to inform Queen Jackie. Sir Matthew recognized Slider and concluded that he fit the description that his girlfriend, Mary Jane gave him.

"Your Majesty, he committed the crime!" Sir Matthew yelled, pointing at Slider. "He broke the law, when refusing to rhyme!"

Slider gulped, nervously. He was toast.

"Guards, you know what you must do," Jackie said, glaring at Slider. "Throw that troublemaker in cell number two."

Two of the guards grabbed Slider by the arms and dragged him off towards the dungeons, with Sir Matthew leading the way. The Queen watched them leave the throne room, and smiled to herself.

---

The dungeon was beyond filthy. It made dumpsters in alleys look like sparkling treasure chests. It was made out of stone walls and stone floors. The windows had strong irons bars, to prevent prisoners from escaping. Cobwebs were in every single corner of the dungeon. Torches were lit every here and there.

The cells were separated by stone walls. Each cell contained a window with iron bars, a toilet, two stone bunk beds, two pillows, two towels, which were used as blankets, and a wooden table and chair.

All of the cells were empty, except for the first two cells. The first cell contained a human skeleton, the only remains of a prisoner who also refused to rhyme. The second cell, which was Slider's cell, had only one other occupant.

The guards opened the cell, and shoved Slider inside. Sir Matthew chuckled to himself, as he locked the door, and left with the other two guards. Slider sighed, and turned to sit on the bottom bunk, which was stone cold.

"Rough day?" a female voice asked.

Startled, Slider hopped off his bunk and looked at the top bunk. Dodi was sitting there, looking down at him. In the real world, she was Shari Spotter's pet bird. In Poetsville, she used to be Mary Jane's pet bird, until she refused to rhyme, and was thrown into the dungeon.

"Dodi?" he questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"Simple," Dodi answered, jumping off her bunk and landing on the floor. "I don't rhyme."

"That's impossible," Slider said. "I'm from Cyberspace, which is a different world from this one. There, you have no trouble rhyming."

"It's not that I can't rhyme," Dodi said, walking towards the door and looking through the bars. "I can rhyme just as well as you described. I just choose not to."

"Wow," Slider said, surprised.

"So, what are you in here for?" Dodi asked, curiously.

"Unlike you, I can't rhyme," Slider explained. "The guards told Queen Jackie and I got thrown in here."

"What were you doing here in Poetsville anyway?" Dodi asked.

"It's a long story," Slider said, but decided to give Dodi a summary. "In the real world, I wanted to write my girlfriend a poem to go with the gift I was going to give her. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't write a poem. That's how I ended up having this strange dream. I don't belong here."

"Well, what are you going to do now?" Dodi asked.

"You ask a lot of questions, you know that?" Slider replied, picking up a steel cup from the wooden table against the wall.

"I'm a very curious bird," Dodi answered. "Anyway, what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure," Slider answered, truthfully. "If I practise rhyming, maybe I'll be able to get out of here."

"Perhaps I can help you," Dodi said, as Slider approached the cell bars. "My former owner, Mary Jane used to be a powerful sorceror. She taught me some spells, before she turned into some sort of cowgirl."

"Nobody knows the trouble I've seen," Slider sang, in a deep voice, sliding the steel cup against the iron bars. "Nobody knows my sorrow."

Dodi rolled her eyes. "You want to get out of here, don't you?"

"Yeah," Slider said, sighing.

"Then, allow me," Dodi said, rubbing her wings together. "I may not know of a spell to get me out of the dungeon, but I do know one that can help you."

"Really?" Slider asked, turning around to look at her.

"Yeah, but this is the only time I'll be rhyming," Dodi explained. "I just don't want you to be miserable for the rest of your life."

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver," Slider replied gratefully.

"May your future nightmares be dreams instead," Dodi chanted, waving her wings in front of Slider. "May you wake up peacefully back in your bed."

The last thing Slider remembered was blacking out.

---

By the time Slider woke up, Inez was in his room, shaking him. When he opened his eyes, Inez told him he had slept for an entire day. It was finally Starlight Night and she was sent to get him, so they could start opening presents.

For the occasion, Inez was wearing a green crop jacket over a white T-Shirt, with a green star on it, matching green pants, and her blue boots. Her short brown hair went down to her shoulders and curled outwards, like usual.

Inez left the room, so he could change. He changed out of his pyjamas and threw on a red hoodie, blue baggy jeans, and white running shoes. With his brown hair still in the shaggy style, he left his room and went to meet up with the others in the main room.

When he arrived, he saw Digit, Matt, Inez, and Jackie sitting around the Starlight Night tree, with unwrapped presents still sitting around them. They were all watching the annual Gollywood Starlight Night Parade on Motherboard's screen.

Digit had on a red sweater, with a yellow star on it. On his head was his usual red hat, the bill facing the back, with his yellow and red shoes on his feet. Matt wore a green sweater, blue baggy jeans, and his red shoes. His red hair was still in the shaggy style.

Jackie looked elegant, in a red crop jacket over a yellow, strapless, skin-tight, knee-high dress, and red high heel sandals. Her dark hair was put in the usual upper bun at the back of her, kept in place with a yellow scrunchy.

"It's about time you got here," Matt said, once he saw Slider approaching them.

"Come on, sit with me," Jackie said to her boyfriend. "Then, we can start opening presents."

Soon, there was a large pile of wrapping paper in the middle of the room. Digit got a new tool kit from Slider, a new chef's hat from Matt, a gourmet cookbook from Inez, and a Stews To Go gift certificate of one hundred snelfus from Jackie.

Matt received some multi-coloured yo-yos from Digit, a blue skateboard from Slider, a dark blue sweater from Inez, and two tickets to see a Glowla and Spout performance in R-Fair City from Jackie.

Slider got a pair of blue rollerblades from Digit, a pack of Cyber Celebrity trading cards from Matt, "A Pro's Guide To Advanced Skateboarding" book from Inez, and an expensive black leather jacket from Jackie.

Inez received some action novels from Digit, a new bicycle from Slider, a silver charm bracelet from Matt, and a rhinestone glasses case from Jackie.

Jackie got a journal from Digit, a sleek silver belt from Matt, and a multi-coloured glass jewellery box from Inez. She decided to save the best for last and open Slider's gift last.

"Oh, Slider," she gasped, opening the gift to find the heart-shaped, ruby red and diamond pendant on the delicate silver chain he got her. "It's beautiful."

"I was going to write you a poem too," Slider said. "But I couldn't come up with the words."

"This necklace is enough, Slider," she replied, smiling. "Thank you so much."

"I really wanted to give you a poem too, but I'm terrible at writing poetry," Slider explained.

"Slider, you didn't have to - " Jackie began, but was interrupted by Slider.

"Jackie, you're amazing, beautiful, talented, and smart," Slider continued, pacing around the room. "You nice to everyone you meet, and you have such a big heart."

Matt and Inez looked at each other and smirked.

"When I first met you, I didn't know what to say," Slider continued, unaware of everyone staring at him. "You're the reason I get up every single day."

Digit looked at Slider in shock. Jackie couldn't do anything, but smile.

"I have the time of my life when I'm with you," he said, looking at Jackie. "But writing a poem is something I can't do."

"What are you talking about?" Jackie asked, as a tear ran down her cheek. "That was amazing."

Slider raised a brown eyebrow. "You mean, I just - "

"Yes," Jackie said, throwing her arms around his neck. "And I thought you couldn't rhyme."

"I guess if you write about something that means a lot to you, the words just come to you," Inez explained, smiling.

Slider wrapped his arms around Jackie's waist. "Happy Starlight Night."

"Happy Starlight Night to you too," Jackie answered, laying her head on his shoulder.

**Well, there's my Christmas fanfic. Hope you like it, Alisi Thorndyke! :D Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! :D**

**Stay Solid!**

**Your Cartoon/Anime Fanfiction Writing Extraordinaire,  
TeenQueen661.**


End file.
